Potter on Vacation
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: During the summer before Harry's sixth year, Hermione decides he needs a well-earned vacation. Armed with her parents and a wand load of magic, Hermione kidnaps the boy who lived for his own good. Prime prompt. HarryxHermione. One-shot


**Name:** NatsNeko

**Story Title:** Potter on Vacation

**Story Summary:** During the summer before Harry's sixth year, Hermione decides he needs a well-earned vacation. Armed with her parents and a wand load of magic, Hermione kidnaps the boy who lived for his own good. Prime prompt.

**Rated:** T for Terraria. (lolno)

**Author Note: **A) I don't own it. B) Fuq the storyline, this is fanfiction.

**Length: **One-shot; 2208 words

**Words Used: **Sun, Blanket(s), Surf, Sand, Beach ball

[-]

Harry's summer wasn't going to be much different than usual. After his amazing days at Hogwarts, he got to come back to the bane of his existence. The Dursley house on Privet Drive. He sighed to himself as he crawled into his bed, if one could call it that. A lumpy miniscule mattress on a rickety frame did not a bed make.

"You'll be sure to try to wake me up on time, won't ya girl?" Harry asked, looking over at Hedwig and placing his glasses on the bedside table. Hedwig hooted lowly at him as if to acknowledge the fact that she was going to help him get up when the **sun** rose.

Harry turned over, trying to get comfortable. It just wasn't feasible with this bed, if one could call it that. Sighing to himself, Harry rearranged the **blankets** on his floor and laid on them. It was certainly much comfier than the mattress, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep moments later.

_Voldemort…Dumbledore…Hogwarts…Magic…Death…Friends…Family…Alone._

Scrubbing at his eyes when he heard Hedwig's hoot, he looked up blearily and read his clock. "Six on the dot, girl. You're good." He fumbled up on his bedside table for his glasses. Swearing slightly when he couldn't find them, he stood up and stepped near his bed. _Crunch_.

Looking up at the ceiling and sighing, he grabbed his frames and sat on his bed to look at his foot. He was reaching for the large shard of glass in his heel when he felt a tugging sensation within his body. Looking at his glasses, he thought _Porkey?_ before he was whisked away to wherever it would take him.

[-]

"He'll be here momentarily," Hermione said, tidying up their couch for the tenth time while her parents looked on amused. After Hermione was picked up from King's Cross, she had been taken on a plane out to their beach house in the Bahamas.

Being a dentist did pay off quite a bit, especially when there were two dentists in the family. Hermione felt that everyone expected too much of Harry, and it was taking a toll on him physically and mentally. She figured he deserved a little vacation. And he would be landing outside on the sand right about…

Harry grunted as he fell to the ground, sprawled out on what felt like **sand**. He _was_ going to land on his feet, but with the shard of glass still sticking out, he couldn't very well do that. "Harry!" Hermione called out, waving to him.

He waved back weakly, fumbling in his pocket for his wand. Dammit, he needed to remove the glass and heal up his foot. Hermione ran over to him, her smile turning into a worried frown when she saw his foot bleeding a bit.

"Harry what did you do?" She asked, kneeling by his foot and looking at it.

"Stepped on my glasses," he grunted, sitting up on his elbows.

"This'll hurt a bit," she cautioned, reaching out to grab the glass. "I need to take it out before I can heal you. England has no jurisdiction here for magic, but I have healing potions anyway. Mum! Can you grab my trunk and bring it out here?"

Her mother came out, holding a tiny little box in her hand. Hermione set it on the sand and enlarged it with her wand, opening it and digging out some potions. She handed Harry one. "Take this one first. Mild pain lessening potion. It'll help take the edge off. When I removed the glass, take these two. This one is a healing potion, and this one is a potion that will keep off any infection that might linger."

She waited for Harry to take the pain lessening potion before counting to three and yanking out the glass from his foot. His face screwed up in a little pain, but she encouraged him to drink both of the potions she had given him. Closing her trunk, and shrinking it once more, she called her father out to help.

Both her parents took one of Harry's arms and helped him up, keeping him off his feet before laying him down on the couch. Hermione sat down in front of the couch, near Harry's head. "Sorry Harry," she said, smiling slightly at him. "And here I just wanted you to get some vacation time."

Harry laughed and held up his glasses. Hermione easily repaired them and he placed them on his face. "So you portkeyed my glasses."

"Basically," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "Everyone has been so hard on you lately, and I just wanted you to relax."

"Hedwig? My trunk?"

"All charmed to appear here within ten minutes of your arrival," Hermione answered, pointing up a flight of stairs Harry hadn't noticed previously. "Hedwig and your trunk are in the guest room."

"And the policy on magic here?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well technically it's not in England's jurisdiction, but I might have found a …"

"You did what?"

"I did a spell the last day of Hogwarts that made my wand untraceable," she said, grinning slightly. "The perks of reading huh?"

"Any chance you could do that to mine?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess so, if you behave," Hermione teased. "And if you'll try to **surf** with me."

"Surfing?"

Hermione nodded. "Why not try something new?"

He scrubbed at his face and yawned, nodding his head. "Alright. We'll go surfing. Can I get some sleep first?"

"Go ahead Harry. You need it."

Hermione rose from her place at his side and took a look at his foot while she was at it. It was almost completely healed, courtesy of the potions Madam Pomfrey had given her on request. With a smile on her face, she headed upstairs to get her swimsuit on. Her father wanted to play some volleyball or throw the **beach ball** around a bit before Harry woke up, and Hermione was happy to oblige.

[-]

Harry woke up to the midafternoon sun in his eyes. Looking out the sliding door, he could see Hermione and her father tossing a ball around. Despite the fact that he hadn't spent much time in their presence, he felt more at ease her than at the burrow. It made no sense to him, but he guessed it was because he was closer to Hermione. Or at least, he thought so.

"Afternoon sleepy," Hermione's mum said, coming to the couch with a smile on her face. "Hungry?"

"Very much so ma'am," Harry admitted.

Her mother moved to the door, calling for Hermione and Ian. "Coming Elizabeth!"

"Yes mum. We'll be in shortly!"

Harry swung his legs off the couch and tested his foot on the ground. "Ah magic. How I do love you." He sighed to himself and got up like he hadn't stepped on glass earlier that morning.

"Looks like you're up and raring to go," Ian, Hermione's father, said stepping into the beach house with a grin.

"Yes sir, I am. It was the healing potion Hermione gave me." Harry said, smiling at him and sticking out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Ian laughed and reached out, taking Harry's hand and pulling him closer before ruffling his hair. "Just call me Ian, son. Hermione's mentioned a lot about you in her letters. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Shut up Dad," Hermione said, hitting him on the shoulder. "Glad to see you're up, Harry!"

Harry gave her a smile, trying to get his mind off the fact of just seeing his best friend in a swimsuit. He focused instead on Mrs. Granger, missing the frown and hurt look that passed over Hermione's face. "Need any help ma'am?"

Elizabeth looked over and smiled. "Why yes, Harry if you feel up to it. Could you set the table for lunch? Hermione, Ian, why don't you guys wash up? I know you were spending a lot of time in that sand out there."

Harry moved over and began setting the table like Mrs. Granger wanted him to. Anything to keep his mind off his best friend and how she was looking more beautiful by the second.

_Merlin help me to survive the rest of the summer._

[-]

It was hard, Merlin, was it hard. No matter where he turned, Hermione was in some sort of shorts and tank top combo, or she was wearing her swimsuit to go out and hang on the beach for a while. Harry always joined her no matter what though, that's what friends did after all. Just because it seemed like he was developing some sort of feelings for her didn't mean he needed to avoid her.

And he was really grateful for bringing him to the Bahamas for his summer vacation. Instead of stuck inside a house cleaning and cooking all day, he was tan, getting fit by the day, and immensely happy. Hermione herself was happy to see the change in him. It was why she suggested the idea of a vacation to her parents in the first place.

It was when they were packing that Harry approached her. She was waving her wand around, clothes flying this way and that, some packing themselves and some rebelling against the magic. She had charmed Harry's wand, as promised, so he could use magic whenever he wanted. She thought that would give the Dursley's a nasty surprise.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

She turned around, surprised at the fact that Harry was in her room. She knew all this summer that he was hanging around with her, while not really _being_ with her. Not all of him was there the days she tried to tempt him. Yes, Hermione Granger had to admit it. She was in love with her best friend.

And not that ginger-haired dope either. No, she was in love with Harry James Potter, and she was resigned to the fact that he definitely didn't feel the same way about her.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, waving her wand and moving all her clothes into the suitcase simultaneously. She zipped up the suitcase and shrunk it down, putting it in her pocket before facing him again. "Done with your packing?"

"Well I didn't really have much for the summer ya know," Harry teased. "Someone abducted me from my home."

"I surely didn't hear you complaining," she teased back, grinning at him.

"That's right," he said, deadly serious now. "I've felt more at peace here than I ever have at the Burrow. A-and I'm not sure why." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can you tell me why every time I happen to look at you…I just feel…Something different."

Hermione stayed quiet, letting Harry get it off his chest. He scrubbed a hand over his face, before sticking them both in his pockets. He was quiet for a few minutes before finally Hermione said, "Harry?"

He stared over at her evenly, sighing and looking away. "Can you tell me, Hermione Granger?"

"Tell you what?"

"Can you tell me why I love you?"

Hermione brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth. "You…what?"

"Sorry to just spring this on you, but every time I saw you this summer…it was like I wanted to be the one to hold you, and stop other guys from staring at you. I've always felt so easy with you, but for some reason this summer…I've been on edge." Harry explained. "I don't even really understand it myself, but I don't care about anything else. You're what I care about."

Hermione all but tackled Harry, hugging him as tightly as she could. After balancing a bit precariously, Harry hugged her back and chuckled. "Does this mean you feel the same way?" A nod was the only thing he received. Hermione wasn't sure she would be able to talk with the tears swimming in her eyes.

When her parents came up to see if the kids finished packing, both Elizabeth and Ian looked at each other and shared knowing smiles when they saw Harry and Hermione still in the same embrace half an hour after it started. They truly liked Harry, and they knew he would treat her well.

"When you invite a Potter on vacation," Elizabeth murmured.

"He'll probably fall in love with your daughter," Ian said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"And once he has your daughter, he'll ask for her father's permission to marry her," Elizabeth teased, poking her husband.

"No," Ian grunted.

"Ian!"

"Just kidding dear. I love you."

"You better love me."

[-]

The end. xD It was just a one shot guys, nothing more, nothing less. Leave me a review if you liked the random fluffiness that is Harry/Hermione, and I'll update my other shit later.

~Nats~


End file.
